Lucy in wonderland
by VorleakAngel
Summary: Meet Lucy, a normal girl who fall into a hole of strange place call wonderland. By strange, I mean an extremely strange place filled with hot creatures. Can she come back to the normal world or will she meet and fall in love with her soul mate? Rate T just for safety. You can choose who ever you want to pair with Lucy from KnB and FT.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Kuroko no basuke belongs to Fujimaki.**

Before we begin I want to ask you something. Do you like FT or KnB? How about a little fanfiction fantasy between the two animes? I hope you wouldn't say no. You guys can vote for who going to be Lucy's pair. So let's get start.

* * *

**A strange place called wonderland.**

'Do you believe in fate?'  
Lucy Heartfillia is an ordinary girl. Her hair is golden blonde. She's everyone's favorite is Fiore. She lives with her family in Fiore. As usual she woke up, washed up and get dress. She rushed down stair for breakfast.  
"Dear, no running in the house."  
She giggles at her mother's words. Layla sighs.  
"No more next time, mom."  
She replied and reaches for the toast on the table. As she's eating, she also tied her hair.  
"Lucy, could you just eat normally?"  
"No time, Papa. I'm going to be late for school."  
Her dad, Jude shook his head at his girl's attitude.  
"Then why don't you try to wake up a little earlier?"  
Her sister, Michelle smirks as she's slipping her coffee.  
"It's your fault, sis. You didn't wake me up."  
Then she grabbed her sister and rushes to school. As they pass by a local book store, Michelle exclaims.  
"Wait! I need to buy something."  
Michelle said and went in a book store, leaving Lucy all alone. Lucy pouted and wait outside. She turns to the alleyway and see a frog with glasses. Lucy glares at it. It's not everyday you see a frog wears glasses. Then smoke started to fogged. Once the smoke clear revealed a young handsome man with green hair like the frog and glasses. On his shoulder is a big hawk with sliver eyes. He wore strange clothes like he doesn't belong to this world.  
"Lucy Heartfillia..."  
Lucy looks at the man confusedly. She's not some idol so it's not normal that people know her name when they've met for the first time. She stares at the man and asks.  
"W-who are you?"  
"I'm Midorima."  
His answer is short.  
"Shin-chan, Are you sure this is the one?"  
The hawk on his shoulder asks. Wait! Is it normal for a hawk to talk? 0-0  
"Shut up, Takao. I'm following fate that's why I never mess up or fail na no da yo."  
Right now she confused by his action also his strange way of speaking. Before she can say more, he grabs her hand and jump down in to a big hole. Shocked by what's happened she panics.  
"Midorima..."  
She turns around and realized that Midorima was disappeared like thin air. Fall and fall endlessly she closed her eyes. A few minutes later she feels like her body hits the ground. She opens her eyes slowly. The scene before her is so magical. The field is covered endless by a red rose. The sky is as blue as a crystal.  
"I-itai~~"  
Suddenly she heard a voice. She feels goosebumps. She turns around. There's no sigh of people nor some living creature.  
"W-who is it?"  
"Down here"  
She looked down and sees that she was sitting on a boy.  
"Sorry."  
She hurried got up. The boy gets up and tidies his clothes. He's not a human because on his head is a pair on ears just like a rabbit. His hair and eyes is blue like they're reflecting the color of the sky.  
"That's okay."  
"So, what are you?"  
"Pardon me, I'm Kuruko Tetsuya and I'm know as a white rabbit."  
"I'm Lucy."  
Lucy's blinking her eyes in disbelief. It's the first time she seen this kind of thing.  
"Where am I anyway?"  
"Wonderland."  
"Wait!What!? Wonderland like in a fairy tale."  
"Exactly"  
"How am I gonna get out of here?"  
She grabs her head and mumbles. Then a dog came out of no where. He's bigger that a car.  
"Nigou."  
The dog soon transformed in to a young man. His hair is black and messy while his eyes is the same as Kuroko.  
"Tetsu-nee. I've been looking for you all over the place."  
Nigou or so as Lucy's heard, speaks. She shakes her head and wonder how could she get back.  
"You are?"  
"She's Lucy and she fall from the sky."  
"Wait! You mean she's a traveler. She doesn't look like one."  
Nigou pouted. Suddenly he opens his eyes like remember something.  
"Ah! I remember now. Midorima is the one that bring her here."  
"Yes, that's right."  
Lucy nods her head in agreement.  
"Do you want to go home?"  
Kuroko asks.  
"I do."  
Lucy answered."But, how?" She asks.  
"We have to travel, of course."  
"To where."  
"Prince charming. He knows how to travel."  
Nigou said as he slowly walks away.  
"So what are you waiting for?"He asks.  
Lucy looks at Kuroko's face and see that he flashes a smile. She blushes slightly.  
"Let's go, Lucy"

* * *

That's all for the first chapter and don't forget to vote for the male characters from both Kuroko no basuke and Fairy tail. Have a nice day ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Kuroko no basuke belongs to Fujimaki.**

A little fantasy between FT and KNB. Vote for the male character please.

* * *

**Dee and Dum a pair of noisy twins.**

As Lucy walks into the forest, the sky's getting darker. The forest's also getting scarier each seconds.  
"Hey, Kuroko. Can we rest a bit?"  
"I was just thought of the same thing."  
Kuroko smiles sightly and opens his mouth.  
"Do you like kids?"  
"Huh!... This is out of blue."  
"Just in case. If you don't we can change our direction."  
"No, It's fine. I like kids."  
Kuroko leads Lucy to a cute looking house.  
"I hope you don't regret it later."  
"Huh!?"  
He opens the door. Then suddenly two small figures rush out.  
"Nigou."  
Two cute boys rush out and hug Nigou tightly.  
"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Can we stay for the night?"  
"With pleasure."  
The boys both speak loudly.  
"Don't repeat after me."  
"You're the one who repeat after me."  
"No,you're the one who repeat after me."  
"NO, it's you."  
"No, you."  
The boys glare at each other like they're going to have a war.  
"You two. Shut up, Please!"  
Nigou cuts off between them. Soon they begin to place their attention on Lucy.  
"What a cute onee-chan." The boy with red hair and red eyes speaks. His eyebrow slit into two and his skin is a little tanned.  
"She's sexy." Other boy said. He has dark blue hair and big navy blue eyes. His skin is brown.  
"Let's me introduced Lucy. She's a traveler and Lucy this is Kagami and Aomine."  
"What a cute name. Are you brothers?"  
"Yes, We're twins."  
Lucy's eyes widen as she heard the sentence. Wait! Twins...!?  
"Can we go in now?"  
"Ah! come on in."  
The inside is decorated with blue and red.  
"Ah! So cute."  
"Thank you, nee-chan."  
The twins smile cutely at Lucy.  
"Lucy, would you like to have a warm bath?" Kuroko  
"Ah! Thanks, Kuroko."  
Lucy got into the bath. She slowly stripes and get into the warm bath. The warm bubble bath helps her relax. The day's been a weird one as she recalls. From now on she's gonna hate frogs forever. Her vision gets blurry from the heat in the big bath tub that she didn't notice a figure sitting behind her.  
"Ah! I feel awesome."  
"Yeah! And your body is awesome, too."  
"Thank you... EH! 0-0"  
A low and husky voice echoes behind her. She feels the heat from the other person's skin.  
"You're beautiful, nee-chan."  
This voice is...  
"A-Aomine...!?"  
"That's right."  
A pair of brown arms reach her and embraced her tightly.  
"You're so soft and fluffy."  
"EKK!?"  
Bang...  
"Ouch"  
Lucy managed to escape from Aomine and grabs a towel. The long towel covers her perfectly. As she turns back she sees that the one who throw a bottle at Aomine was Kagami.  
"The heck are you doing?"  
"Geez, You're no fun Kagami."  
Kagami was the same as Aomine. They're both now taller than she is. Guessing from their figure they're must be 190cm tall. Aomine stood up from the bath tub. He's wearing a blue short._Thank goodness, He's not naked._Lucy exclaims in her mind.  
"I always warn you to be polite to our guest."  
"Just kidding."  
Aomine walks out the bathroom leaving her alone with Kagami.  
"I'm so sorry for his action."  
He said without looking straight at her. His voice is shaking and his face is brightly red.  
"D-dinner is ready by the way"  
After finished his sentence, Kagami rushes out of the bathroom. Lucy blinks her eyes in confused. Then she get ready for dinner. At the dinner table, the table is full of delicious looking food. The small make Lucy's small stomach growls in huger.  
"Lucy, come and eat."  
Nigou said and flaps the chair beside him. Lucy nodded and walks toward the chair and sat down.  
"Thanks for food."  
Nigou and Aomine gulp their foods like they never eat before.  
"Kagami's cooking is always the best." Aomine  
"Since you're being rude to Lucy. That's mean no dessert for you." Kagami  
"W-what!?" Aomine  
"I don't mind." Lucy  
"You have to!" Kagami  
Lucy's pouting as the dinner turns to be a dual between the twins.  
"Then why don't you land us a hand."  
"EH!" Aomine and Kagami.  
"Lucy..." Kuroko smiles sightly.  
"With what?" Aomine  
"I want to go back." Lucy  
"To where?" Aomine  
"You must be a traveler." Kagami asks  
"Yeah, she is" Nigou  
"I don't mind." Kagami  
"What the heck!? Dude I don't wanna go" Aomine  
"If you do I'll double the dessert for you."  
"Gladly, Count me in Tetsu."  
Food is always the best bribe in the world.  
"Let us call this a day and sleep." Aomine  
"Beside eat and sleep what do you do?" Nigou  
"Take a bath" Aomine  
Lucy shakes her head. Ah! Wait a day, but somehow Lucy feels at ease. She go to bed and wait for the next day.  
-

* * *

Yay, Chapter 2. The voting are  
**Kagami: 2  
**Keep voting. It's not too late. Jah, See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Updating new chapter.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own both KnB and Ft.

* * *

**Over the river under the rainbow...  
**  
"Okay, let's go."  
Aomine shouts in high sprites. He turns himself into the child form because he say that it's easier to fool people this way. Lucy sighs, Each second become more and more stressful for her.  
"A sigh is other happiness escape you know." Kagami smiles cutely in his child form.  
As for Kagami, he said that being small is quite useful sometimes. It's easier to move around with this form than his usual grown up form.  
"So now, what?"  
"We have to go to the palace."  
"For what?"  
Kuroko went silent. The gangs continue to walk in to the deep forest. The dark look scary but on the top of the tree reminds Lucy of cotton candies.  
"Want some?" Kagami said and hand Lucy a hand full of soft looking candy that he pick from the tree.  
"Thanks."  
She grabs it and eats. It's actually pretty sweet and fluffy.  
"Hey, Tetsu. If we need to go to the palace, will me have to cross _that river_?"  
"Yes, we do."  
Kuroko said and smiles.  
"Holly crab!?"  
Nigou shouts and shake his head.  
"Hey, What's with that river?"  
They all just avoid her gaze and smiles.  
"You don't need to know." Kuroko  
Lucy shakes her head in confuse. Now she's really curious about what the hell with place.  
Soon they've reached a river. The water is so clear and it's shining brightly like a crystal under the hot sun.  
"Are you sure that we really need to do this?" Aomine  
"Don't worry, I bet _he_ won't know that we're here." Kuroko  
"Then Let's hurry before..."  
"KUROKOCHIIII~~~~"  
They all turn to direction where the sound is coming from and froze because what they've seen is too unbearable for the eyes to see. A young man with blonde hair shine like gold runs toward their direction naked with a piece of leaves only.  
"Close Your Eyes Plz!" Kagami shouts.  
"Ehhhhh!"  
Everyone quickly cover their eyes with their hands.  
"Now I have to wash my eyes with soap." Aomine  
"I think bleach work better." Nigou  
"It's not good to be naked in the forest, Kise" Kuroko  
"Where the hell are your clothes?" Kagami  
"I've gone hungry and ate it." Kise  
"What the heck with that excuse?" Kagami  
"Now,now, I think I'm sexier this way." Kise  
"Go die, you feminine psycho." Nigou  
"! (&#( 6&(#62#%!..."

An hour Later. After Kise's putting on some REAL CLOTHES  
"Hey! You're trying to help Lucy-san to go back home?" Kise  
"Now, we're wasting one more day here instead of continue to travel." Nigou  
"It's nice to take a break now and then, right?" Lucy  
"Hmmm, yeah, right?" Aomine  
"Are you okay with being here?" Kise  
"What do you mean?" Kagami  
"What if _she _find out?" Kise  
After Kise's question Aomine turns pale and shakes all over his body. Nigou shows a very complicated expression. Kagami and Kuroko still have the same face as they have before.  
"Tetsu, We need to leave now." Aomine  
"No need to hurry, Aomine." Kagami  
"What if she..."  
"Tetsu-kun!"  
A young pink hair girl with a very sexy outfit say with a happy expression. She stopped in front of the gang and smiles.  
"It's rare to see you here, Tetsu-Kun."  
"I'm here to help Lucy, Momoi-san. "  
"Lucy!?"  
Momoi glares at Lucy for a bit and said.  
"Lucy Heartfillia-san, 16 years-old. Lives with mother,father, sister. Kind and cute, apparently have a huge crush on her childhood friend."  
"What!?"  
Lucy blushes after Momoi's speech. All the guys place their eyes on Lucy in excitement.  
"How did you know?"  
"Momoi is a witch. She knows everybody's information once she set her eyes on them. Apparently there's one person that she cannot read his mind and that Kuroko that's why she falls in love with him."  
Kagami whispers to Lucy.  
"Ahh! Since it's so late now why don't we go and rest at my house, I'll cook for you."  
"No, thanks. I'm already eaten." Aomine  
"I'll think I'll pass." Nigou  
"I'm not that hugry." Kuroko  
"I'm pretty much full right now." Kagami  
"I'm on diet." Kise grins playfully  
Lucy looks at the guys in confused. Are they all crazy? They left home without eaten anything yet and they said that they're full.  
"Oww, How about Lucy-san?"  
"Errr"  
'Say no' Aomine shakes his head like a monkey.  
"I'm sorry but I'm full, too."  
"That's too bad but at least come and rest at my place it's better that stay in the forest."  
Momoi said and leads the way to her house.  
"Why don't you want to eat her food?" Lucy asks Kagami quietly.  
"You'll understand once you get there." He replies

* * *

Alright! that's the end of the third chapter. Yeah! About voting maybe I should make a poll or something. Anyway here the result:  
**Kagami:2, Kuroko:1  
**Keep voting and have a nice day


End file.
